Silent Prayer
by Rosesica
Summary: As the Head of the Seirin Clan, Tetsuki deals with much especially with their rivals; Teiko. After what Teiko did to Tetsuki, she wishes for revenge but fears for hat will happen later. However, on this day Tetsuki proclaims revenge because things can't be left like that. Mafia/YakuzaAU! Warnings: mentions of abuse, death and decapitations. Don't say that I didn't warn you.


**Well, I really got inspired to write this after watching an episode of my mom's drama in which it was really sad and morbid.**

 **This is just some random word vomit. Like it's in no way linked to Day and Night so don't worry.**

 **Warnings: Mentions of death, abuse and decapitation.**

 **If you don't like it then please turn around and press the back button.**

* * *

Tetsuki laid on her king sized canopy bed with her cerulean blue eyes closed as she was awaiting for sleep to come and take her to a sweet world of dreams though she knew that her dreams would be anything but sweet only filled with visions of blood and torture. After being tortured for 2 years by the 5 people that she never thought that would hurt her, she managed to escape them deciding in that exact moment that she would make sure that each and every one of them was 6 feet underground. She felt the bed dip right next to both sides of her legs and her head, she also felt a light touch on her lips before being softly kissed. Her hands instantly went to her partner's head to tread her slender fingers through his hair and to also pull him closer to her. He asked her for permission by encasing her lower lip between his teeth; she slightly parted her mouth to let him in and once he did, he made sure that there was no place untouched by his tongue. She whined when she felt him part away from her lips, she was completely breathless by his touch.

"Get over here and finish what you started, Taiga." She whined not wanting to look at him.

"Look at me first and I might consider it." He sat back on his knees looking at his partner whine softly before opened her eyes to look at him.

"Done." She said as she sat up in her place on the bed. "Now get over here."

"No. You have to talk to me, you've been a bit weird since we escaped Teiko last week." Kagami said as he looked at his partner/girlfriend. Tetsuki sighed as she didn't want to talk to him about the topic in question.

"I just remembered everything that they did to me. All of the pain and the loneliness that I went through. My sister betrayed me to work with them, saying that it was better and that I should just suck it up but I can't. That's not something that I can suck up." Tetsuki answered as she looked at her lap. "There's just so times in which I think that all of this is a dream. That I'll wake up in the dark again."

"I won't let that happen to you. You know that, right? As long as I can still fight, I will never let them get to you." Kagami told her as he lifted her face to look at his. He looked at her with fond eyes that she was happy that they weren't filled with cruelty.

"I know. Promise that you'll never leave me." Tetsuki requested softly.

"Never. One day, once we're finished with Teiko, we'll leave the business. We'll most likely be well-off so we won't have to worry about money, I'll get you that puppy that you wanted so badly and we might have kids." Kagami claimed as he embraced.

"And we'll live in America. I want to forget all about Japan." Tetsuki piped up as she leaned her head against his chest.

"And that's what you're going to do." Kagami said as he kissed her hair line.

"Stop making early wedding plans." They heard a woman's voice sneer at them from the door thus causing them to turn their heads towards the door where they saw Aida Riko, the 3rd in command of the Seirin Clan.

"Why are you even eavesdropping on us when you were doing the exact same thing last week?" Kagami sassed back, smirking when Riko blushed and started stuttering,

"Shut up! Kuroko, there's a package for you at the living room." Riko continued her reverie. "It's pretty big."

"Really? Let's go." Tetsuki got up from her bed and Kagami followed closely.

"What if it's a bomb?" Kagami wondered.

"We poked at it when it got here, we even threw it around the garden and it wouldn't explode so I know it's not a bomb." Riko replied.

"What if it's an arsenic?" Tetsuki asked.

"Well, Furihata said that he was going to open it for you so we'll know it he collapses….. just kidding, we're all going to wear gloves." Riko joked with a light chuckle.

"Humor is good in these moments." Another voice came up. It was Kagami's sister, Himuro Tamaki, who wore a somber look on her face.

"Relax, sis." Kagami wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the living room where the package might be. "We all need some happiness in our lives."

As they entered the living room, they noticed how everyone was surrounding the package wanting to know what was in it.

"Hey back off. It's Tetsuki's so she's going to open it." Riko announced. She walked towards her boyfriend and fourth in command, Hyuuga, who simply sighed.

"Has anyone heard of Kiyoshi? I'm worried for him." Someone in the background asked. No one noticed how both Hyuuga and Riko tensed in their places at the mention of Kiyoshi.

"No, we haven't heard from him. Knowing him, he might be scouting for a new business deal." Kagami laughed.

It wasn't until Tetsuki got really close to the package that she could tell who it was from. The crest on the top of the box which was almost invisible was the same crest that was burnt onto her lower back.

"It's from Teiko." And the room got so silent you could hear a pin drop. With Teiko being their biggest rival and knowing exactly where they had to drop off the package worried them to no extent.

Kagami, with a stern face and a cutting knife in hand, opened the package and was shocked by its content. Two boxes, a small bright yellow metal box and a large baby blue box, stuck to the small box was a letter that said: _**"To Princess~"**_

"Only Kise calls me that." Tetsuki reiterated before grabbing the letter in her hands and opening it, deciding to read the contents of the letter out loud.

" **We decided to be sweet towards our dear Princess so we sent you two gifts. First open the small box, it's actually a present from your dear sister Chihiro."**

Tetsuki grabbed the small yellow metal box, noticing that it was actually quite heavy, opened it only to see a blood red object inside a transparent plastic bag tied up with a red ribbon.

"What is that?" Riko asked confused. Tetsuki couldn't come to a conclusion regarding the object while Kagami and Himuro grabbed it to inspect it. Tetsuki grabbed the letter to keep reading and paled at the next words.

" **And there's the proof that your dear sister** _did have_ **a heart."**

"Oh my god, it's Chihiro's heart."

Tetsuki felt the tears coming out of her eyes without her permission and before she knew it, she was full blown bawling her eyes out.

"He killed her!" She felt her cousin's, Takao Kasumi, arms around her as she cried with her too both of them shaking from the shock. Not knowing the shock that had been generated.

"Guys we have to get out of here. I don't know if this isn't proof enough that we have to leave the perimeter now." Haizaki said out of nowhere. "If we stay here any longer, then those are going to be our hearts in metal boxes."

"For once, I agree with Haizaki. We aren't ready for another attack from Teiko so we need another safe house and soon." Hanamiya continued.

"I'm so sorry, Chihiro." Takao wept.

"Don't be. She deserved it after all the hell she put Tetsuki and you through." Haizaki said.

"She let Teiko torture you, Tetsuki, she deserved it and you know it….. She played with fire the entire time and this is how she ended." Alex picking up the choice of words. Takao nodded her heart before muttering a silent prayer.

"Am I the only person that actually worried about what's inside the blue box?" Ogiwara asked, everyone turned to look at him. "Because if in the small box was Chihiro's heart in then what could be in the blue box?"

After his words, Tetsuki picked up the letter to continue reading.

" **And in the biggest box is the most important gift for you, Princess. In a yakuza clan, there can't be two heads of the organization. And because of that, from now on today you are the number one, the only head of the Seirin clan.**

 **From your dear admirers, Teiko."**

Tetsuki felt her heart rate pick up once she finished reading the letter.

"I don't know about you, Kuroko. But I'm getting freaked out, I think you should just open the box." Kagami said once the words sunk in. Tetsuki's hands made her way to the box so she can open it, closing her eyes at first worried about what she would encounter, she took in a deep breath as she removed the lid.

She could hear everyone crying behind her, some even fainting, others choking while she herself couldn't breathe. She heard Riko's scream of anguish clearly from behind her as she lifted the head of her friend, Kiyoshi Teppei the second head of the Seirin clan, from the wrapping of the box.

Her own tears were falling on his pale face and bawls of mourning rose from her vocal cords. At that moment, holding the head of the kindest man she ever knew, she swore to make sure that the Teiko clan was reduced to nothing but ashes.

* * *

 **The fuck did I write?  
**

 **Like I said, word vomit.**

 **If I get enough requests from people to make a prequel, I will write one but it'll just be another oneshot.**

 **Please review~!**


End file.
